Secretly Mr and Mrs Holmes
by joanlock1888
Summary: Sherlock and Joan have been married for eleven months behind the closed doors of the brownstone, what happens when the decided to tell everyone? extremely joanlock
1. Good Morning

Sherlock was the first to wake up, entangled in the sheets and the warm body of Joan, he chuckled to himself at the thought of last night's activities. He smiled at his wife as she slept peacefully, eleven months they'd been married and still no one knew. They were Mr and Mrs Holmes behind the closed doors of the brownstone but outside they were Sherlock and Watson, consulting detectives for the NYPD, they both disliked lying to their friends and colleagues but it added to the fun when they were home. Joan was awoken by the ringing of her phone on the nightstand,

"Morning beautiful" Sherlock whispered and Joan replied by planting a kiss on his lips.

Joan had failed to realise her phone had stopped ringing and Sherlocks had begun, she reached for the ringing phone and answered

"Hello". Detective Bell was on the other end of the line,

"Joan?" He questioned "Why are you answering Sherlocks phone?" Joan quickly realised that she had picked up Sherlocks phone and tried to come up with an excuse,

"oh... um... you know Sherlock he left it in the kitchen, do you need him? I can go wake him?" She replied cautiously.

"Oh no don't worry, just make sure you're both down here within the hour, Gregson has a case for you" Bell replied.

"Of course, see you soon" Joan smiled as she hung up the phone and placed it back on the nightstand. "Stop putting your phone next to mine" Joan said whilst rolling back over and punching him in the arm.

"My deepest apologies, Watson" he smirked,

"You know it's Holmes" laughed Joan as Sherlock ran his hands through her hair.

"Right come on, you, me, at the precinct within the hour. Let's go" Joan instructed.

Sherlock was ready within a matter of minutes and began making breakfast as he awaited his wife, Joan came down the stairs not shortly after; placing her heals at the door, she continued into the kitchen as she tucked her necklace bearing her wedding ring inside her dress. Wearing their wedding rings on a chain around their necks was a way of always being together without people suspecting anything. She was greeted by Sherlock holding a smoothie in his hands,

"Here, drink this and then we can leave" said Sherlock.

"Thank you" whispered Joan as she placed her lips on the glass, Sherlock looked at her with pure love in his eyes. She placed the glass in the sink and headed towards the door, closely followed by Sherlock, Joan perched on the bottom step as she carefully placed her heals on; as she stood up she gained three inches in height which she knew Sherlock hated but they were going to work and there wasn't a lot he could do about it outside the house. He helped her into her coat and they shared a passionate kiss before he opened the door of the brownstone and led her out.

Joan watched as Sherlock hailed for a cab, she was quite thankful he had stopped using his whistle like he did in the early days of their relationship. He took her hand and guided her into the cab, just like he always did no matter where we were because it always looked like him being a gentleman. Their fingers were intertwined as they sat in the back seats of the cab, as soon at they stepped out of the cab they returned to the roles of Sherlock and Watson, consulting detectives. As they entered the precinct Sherlock placed his hand in the small of her back as if to guide her through the commotion of the first floor, he removed his hand when they reached the elevator door; he secretly hoped that the elevator would be empty just so he could feel her lips on his one last time because he didn't know how long it would be before they would be behind closed doors again. As the elevator doors opened it revealed four people, Sherlocks heart sunk when he saw this; they both filed into the back of the elevator. Joan reached across him to press floor five on the board and as she returned to her position she brushed her hand up Sherlocks thigh, this caused explosions in his mind and she knew exactly what she was doing.


	2. Tease

As they stepped out of the elevator Sherlock gave Joan a gentle elbow in the ribs, almost like an I hate you gesture; Joan simply turned her head and gave her signature smirk which she knew drove Sherlock crazy. He sighed and opened the door to Gregson's office, Joan entered first with Sherlock closely behind. They both greeted Gregson and Marcus then sat down on the sofa. They were both filled in with all the details, a double homicide in Central Park, as they travelled to the crime scene Watson continued to do the little things that she knew drove Sherlock up the wall, she also knew that she would pay for it when they got home.

When they arrived at Central Park Sherlock instantly walked off and began examining the crime scene, Watson could tell that he was in a rush to get the case solved and get them home. Watson was walking up and down the concrete path just to annoy Sherlock that little bit more, she could tell he was staring from the corner of her eye. The clipping sound that her heel made with the concrete every step she took was sending him insane but he had to ignore it, he had to solve this case. Once again Watson gave her signature smirk before making her way towards him. She knelt down beside him and whispered

"You seem a bit distracted" into his ear,

"You've got to be joking me, you're driving me insane. This isn't fair" he replied, Joan laughed and used his shoulder to hitch herself back up to a standing position; as she stood up it became clear to Sherlock that she was not wearing anything under her dress, his mouth fell open and he muttered "for the love of god" under his breath.

"Sorry did you say something?" Questioned Joan,

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you" repeated Sherlock. Joan turned and walked towards Marcus. Within 10 minutes Sherlock had the case solved,

"Took you seven more minutes than normal today buddy, everything okay?" Asked Marcus,

"Yeah, um yeah everything is fine, just a bit distracted that's all" he replied. Sherlock beckoned Joan over to him and as she was walking over he shouted "Thank you but me and Watson have an appointment to attend" a mutter of okay's and waves were replied. "You are fucking dead Joan" Sherlock smirked as he put his hand into the small of her back once again. Joan laughed, her plan had worked.

The entire cab ride home was torture for poor Sherlock, Joan had him exactly where she wanted and just continued to tease him until they were home. Joan unlocked the door to the brownstone and Sherlock shut it behind him, she took of her coat and watched as he did the same,

"You actually torture me!" Exclaimed Sherlock,

"Okay there is no need to be so dramatic love" she replied making her way into the study,

"Where do you think you're going?" He questioned as he pulled her arm and span her into his chest,

"I didn't do anything wrong..." her sentence stopped halfway through by a kiss, first on the lips then the chin, followed by her ears and her neck.

"I can think of many things you did wrong today" he says in between placing the delicate kisses all over her face.

"Name me one" she giggled through a moan,

"Well not wearing underwear would be a start" he laughed.

He upped the anti-pretty quickly, as he was unzipping her dress she was unbuttoning his shirt and unbuckling his belt, her bra and his boxers joined the fast growing pile of clothes on the floor. They managed to do this without stopping the passionate kissing, Sherlock was delicately placing kisses now all over her body whilst her hands were wrapped around his neck. He knew she loved this, he also knew this drove her crazy. At this moment Sherlock, carefully placed Joan onto the sofa being forever cautious of her tiny frame, they were both ready. As he entered her she let out a small moan, as he got deeper the moans got louder; he loved the sound of his wife moaning, it was like music to his ears. They had managed to flip their positions, Joan was now on top of Sherlock and Joan had leant over him so their foreheads were touching, all you could hear was their hot breaths and the occasional moan of their lover's names. When they finished, Joan collapsed onto Sherlock just lying together with their legs intertwined, he had his right hand running up and down her body and her left hand was tracing his tattoos, their other hands were linked together; just as they always are after sex.

"I couldn't have been that bad today, else you would have never have done that" Joan said as she looked up towards Sherlock,

"You are correct, Mrs Holmes" replied Sherlock, they both laughed and he kissed her on the forehead. They both feel asleep on the sofa with Joan's head resting on his chest, legs and fingers intertwined just like normal.


	3. Missing You

Joan was awoken by the birds chirping away in the trees outside the brownstone, she tried her best to get up without waking Sherlock but she failed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" she whispered, it turns out she didn't wake him up he just rolled over and fell straight back to sleep, "Typical" she laughed as she wrapped a blanket around her and headed for the bathroom. Her morning routine consisted of her spending exactly 12 minutes in the bathroom and 18 minutes getting dressed and putting her make up on. To her surprise Sherlock was still asleep when she crept back down the stairs placing her heels at the door, it was only 8:30am so she decided to let him sleep a little while longer. She headed downstairs to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee, as she put her spoon in the sink she felt his arms wrap around her waist and a kiss on her neck,

"Good morning" she chuckled as she threw her neck back onto his shoulders,

"Good morning my love" he replied.

"Detective Bell text whilst you were asleep, we need to be at the precinct in an hour" Joan said as she turned around to face him,

"Ah, I'm afraid you'll have to go alone today, I have some business to attend to" he replied

"Anything I should be concerned about?" She questioned as her left eyebrows raised

"Of course not" he said as he kissed her on the forehead,

"Okay" she smiled as she walked towards the front door, beginning her normal routine of putting on her heels and Sherlock assisting her with her coat.

"You better be wearing underwear today baby" he whispered in her ear

"And what if I'm not?" she smirked as she walked out the door. He chuckled as he shut the door behind her.

Watson walked into the precinct alone, instantly missing Sherlock as she made her way through the commotion on the first floor and making her way to the elevator, it was empty when it opened, oh if only Sherlock was her she thought to herself. As the doors opened on floor five she exited the elevator and made her way to Bells desk,

"Where's your partner today then?" he questioned

"He has business to handle" she replied whilst rolling her eyes. As every hour ticked by she missed Sherlock more and more, there was no crime scenes that needed looking at so she was stuck at the precinct. Her phone buzzed in her skirt pocket

"Sorry for not being with you today, let me make it up to you at dinner tonight? -SH"

"What's with the sentences I can understand? Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine, be ready for six okay? -SH"

"Okay, I love you x"

"I love you too -SH"

It always made her laugh how he would sign his messages off with -SH, she always told him not too, he always said it was a force of habit and she got used to it. She left the precinct at 4:30 leaving her plenty of time to get ready, she was greeted at the door by Sherlock, he was apparently already ready although it was only 5:00.

"I've missed you today" he said as he kissed her, she kissed him back and then pulled away

"Later" was all she said before taking her coat off and walking upstairs.

She stood at the top of the stairs, took a deep breath in and began her careful descent down the stairs, she hated walking down the stairs in heels let alone with someone watching her. When she reached the bottom of the stairs all that was heard was a simple "wow" escape from Sherlocks mouth, Joan was in a black skin tight dress, about an inch above the knee and the sleeves were black lace, her heels were black and making her two inches taller than she normally was; her hair slightly curled but not too much and her makeup showed off her cheekbones even more than normal.

"What did I do to deserve you, ey?" Sherlock questioned, he in a simple black suit with a black tie but looking dashing as ever,

"I could say the same" she replied. Just like every time they left the house Sherlock helped Joan into her coat and opened the door, closing it behind them both.


	4. Romantic Meal

Joan had no idea where she was going or what Sherlock had planned, in the taxi she had her head rested on his shoulder and of course their fingers intertwined. They didn't say much during the car journey, they were just happy to be in each other's presence again after a long day apart, oh how they were in love. When they arrived at their destination Sherlock helped Joan out of the taxi, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, a rustic but modern restaurant with fairy lights all around.

"Sherlock oh my god" Gasped Joan,

"Is it okay?" He questioned with a worried look on his face,

"It's more than okay, it's perfect." She replied.

As she linked her arm with his they entered the beautiful double doors which had been opened by a young man who was super smiley. They were showed to their table by a lovely young lady who Joan was sure was eyeing up Sherlock, this made her laugh. He pulled her chair out for her and she sat down, he was more of a gentleman then ever and she loved it. The evening continued perfectly, the food was exquisite, they had a million and one things to talk about and they were happier that they had ever been. Joan occasionally rubbed her foot up Sherlocks leg which made him wiggle with adrenaline and she loved it. It came to desert and they both had their heart set on the chocolate brownie, so they decided to share; when the waiter brought it out they did the typical couple thing of feeding each other, they didn't care what they looked like; they were just so happy with each other in that moment.

Sherlock ended up settling the check, although Joan insisted she would pay Sherlock won, just as he always does. They decided to walk home as it wasn't a long walk from the brownstone, his arm linked in hers and her head resting on his shoulder. It was the first time since their wedding day that they both had their wedding ring on their hand instead of around their necks.

"I like this" she said lightly,

"What do you like my little Joanie?" he replied,

"I like being your wife all the time, not just at home" she said cautiously,

"Then why don't we do that?" He questioned,

"What do you mean?" She replied confused, he laughed and brought her over to a bench on the sidewalk.

"Joan Holmes, would you like to be my wife all the time?" He laughed as he said it, she kissed him as a sign of agreement. "We'll tell Gregson and Marcus tomorrow okay?" He said as he squeezed her arm,

"Yes!" She said as a smile beamed across her face.

"Let's go home my love" he said as he stood up holding his hand out waiting for Joan to take it, she stood up and off they wondered home after a perfect night.


	5. Telling Everyone

It was the next day and it was the first full day of being Mr and Mrs Holmes outside of the doors of the brownstone, they both got up and ready to go down to the precinct; they hadn't been called but they wanted to talk to the captain and Marcus. The usual morning routine played out and they were outside the precinct by 10:00am, Sherlock went to walk inside but Joan pulled him back, she looked upset,

"Hey, Joanie, what's wrong" Sherlock asked quite seriously, just as he asked a single tear rolled down her right cheek, Sherlock moved his hand from her arm and wiped it away.

"I'm just nervous, what if they don't like the fact we're a couple" she replied,

"Then they won't have consulting detectives anymore" Sherlock laughed trying to lighten the mood, Joan took a deep breath and took Sherlocks hand,

"Let's do this" she said smiling widely. He entered the precinct first, with his wife not far behind him; they stepped into the elevator and he squeezed her hand, she squeezed back.

"We've got this" he whispered. They stepped out on the fifth floor of the building,

"Watson, Holmes, I didn't expect to see you two today" Marcus said as we walked closer to him, it didn't take him long to notice we were holding hands, "Is everything okay?" He questioned,

"Captains office now" Sherlock replied and Joan smiled.

Sherlock knocked on the office door and the captain waved his hand allowing them to enter, it also didn't take him long to realise they were holding hands. Marcus followed them in and shut the door behind him,

"Do you want to explain or are we going to have to wait" Marcus said, Sherlock looked at Joan and she shook her head as a response to the nonverbal question he was asking, it was down to Sherlock.

"We're married." Sherlock said bluntly, both of their mouths dropped as they took in the information they had just been given,

"How long?" Asked the captain,

"Almost a year" Joan chimed in.

"Wow, congratulations" Marcus said after an awkward silence.

"We just got bored of only being married at home, it hasn't affected our work and we won't let it, we just thought it was time for people to know." Sherlock added,

"I can't believe we didn't notice" Marcus said as he looked at the captain,

"Tell me about it" he replied.

"Now if it's anything to you two, me and my wife are going to go home." Sherlock announced, as they stood up the captain and Marcus shook Sherlocks hand and hugged Joan in congratulations. They walked out of their work place hand in hand,

"Thank you" Joan said as she nuzzled her face into his neck,

"For what?" Sherlock questioned,

"For being the best husband ever" she said proudly, he chuckled and kissed her on the forehead


	6. Happy Anniversary

Joan woke up to find Sherlock was not next to her, this made her instantly anxious; it was extremely rare that they were alone when they woke up. She slipped on of his t-shirts on over her otherwise naked body and ventured downstairs to find him,

"Sherlock?" She shouted. No reply, she got to the study and saw a note, laying on top of the note was a single red rose,

"Don't worry, I'm on the roof. Come join me? -SH"

It was 10am on a spring morning, it was going to be freezing so she went back to the bedroom to fetch her slippers before climbing the stairs to the roof. The door to the roof needed much force to open and without Sherlock she knew she was going to struggle, she gave all her force and it opened; Joan chuckled to herself because she'd never managed to open that door on her own. Sherlock was stood just in front of the door but he had to take a step back as the door flung wide open, Joan's mouth hit the floor, Sherlock was stood with a bunch of red roses in his hand, but what he had done to the roof was incredible. There were blankets covering a large chunk of the floor, fairy light draping the place head to toe and a picnic basket in the corner of one of the blankets.

"Oh Sherlock" Joan muttered, she walked over to him, he was dressed for the day and Joan was in an oversized t-shirt and slippers. He placed the flowers on a near ledge and put his arms around her waist,

"Happy anniversary my baby" he whispered in her ear,

"Happy anniversary" she replied and he kissed her. They were stood hugging for a long time but Sherlock had noticed Joan beginning to shiver,

"Come on, follow me." He said, releasing his hands from her waist and taking her hand, downstairs in the kitchen there was a present, wrapped beautifully in black wrapping paper and finished with a giant red bow.

"Wait, wait let me go get yours" she said whilst running up the stairs to their bedroom, bringing down a box wrapped in blue wrapping paper hand finished with a paper tag which read, "to the love of my life, here's to many more years", she placed it next to his on the table.

They both decided to open their gifts at the same time, he had got her a simple bracelet with their wedding date engraved into the inside "21-04-15" and she had got him a Rolex watch with "21-04-15" engraved into the watch itself,

"Great minds think alike ey?" He laughed, "I love it so much, thank you" she replied, he learnt in to kiss her

"Thank you" he said before kissing her on the lips. He told her to go and get dressed so they could enjoy the picnic which was awaiting them on the roof. She hurried off to get changed and he followed, waiting to take her to the roof, as they got onto the roof they both sat down on a blanket, Joan sat cross legged and Sherlock lay down with his head on her lap. They spend the entire day talking about their lives so far and what they hope the future brings them.

"Babies" Sherlock said,

"What about them?" Joan questioned,

"Do you want any?" He replied looking up at his wife.

"I don't know really, I think you would make a brilliant dad but I don't know what I would be like" she said looking around trying to avoid eye contact,

"Look at me" he laughed, she followed his instructions,

"You'd be the best mum ever to have grace this earth" he said seriously,

"You think so?" She replied

"I know so" he laughed, she bent down to kiss him,

"Maybe we'll just see what happens then?" Joan questioned,

"Maybe we will" Sherlock replied.

The sun was beginning to set and Joan had now joined Sherlock lying next to him,

"Do you remember the night I proposed?" Sherlock said moving his gaze from the sky to Joan.

"Of course I do, one of the best days of my life" she replied.


	7. Proposal Flashback

_flashback_

It was December 2014, Joan and Sherlock had been a couple for approximately 8 months but Sherlock knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. They had previously spoken about marriage and it was an idea they both considered but they were enjoying their time in their bubble of happiness. Sherlock always wanted more, from the very first time they slept together and when he asked her to be his girlfriend, he displayed his feelings more openly than Joan which was different than usual but when it came to Joan he wanted to do everything to protect and love her for the rest of his life.

 _Sherlock knew how much Christmas meant to Joan and knew it would be the perfect opportunity to propose._

Joan knew Sherlock was not a Christmas person, from the bad experiences back in his childhood but this year was different, he helped her decorate the brownstone, _their home_ , for the festive season and didn't complain once. Usually he would complain every other sentence and normally get annoyed at a case and rip them down but this year he helped her and was happy to see her happy. Decorating the tree was a task because she was little but she wanted to put the star on top, Sherlock knew exactly what to do; he pulled her towards him and put his hands around her waist,

"What are you doing?!" She laughed,

"Just hold onto the star and you'll find out" he replied. He hitched her up and she let out a small scream

"Sherlock!" She exclaimed,

"If you don't stop moving I am going to drop you" he replied in a more serious tone wanting her to be safe, he placed her carefully on his shoulders; one of her hands resting on his head.

"Now are you going to put the star on top or not?" He laughing holding her legs tight, she leant to the top of the tree and placed the star on top.

"Thank you" she whispered stroking his hair, he carefully managed to bring her down without harm and placed a small and delicate kiss on her forehead before placing her back on the floor.

The day had arrived, Christmas Eve. Sherlock had the entire day planned, he would make her breakfast in bed, then she would go on her morning jog which he knew lasted an hour and forty-five minutes just enough time to light as many candles as he could get his hands on and then sit and wait.

Joan kissed Sherlock before she left for her run, as the door shut behind her Sherlock began the task at hand. The entire study and library covered in lit candles, he turned off all the house lights and waited; Joan returned and Sherlock rose to his feet, the twinkle of candles and fairy lights amazed her.

"Sherlock?" She questioned.

"In here" he replied. She walked in and saw him stood amongst the flickering of the lights, "Come here" he said softly, she walked in front of him and he grabbed both of her hands with his. Sherlock took a deep breath and began speaking from his heart,

"Watson, our relationship is one of the purist, most beautiful things I have ever experienced. You have changed me in ways I have never thought I could change, you have made me a better man, you have allowed me to love." He paused as a tear rolled down her cheek, again he inhaled "I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, protecting you, caring for you through every battle we fight. So, Joan Watson" he released her hands, got down into one knee and reached into his pocket, he inhaled again "Will you marry me?" opening the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. Tears fell down Joan's face,

"Of course I will" she exclaimed and knelt in front of him, she kissed him more passionately than ever before. He slid the ring onto her finger and they wiped each other's tears away. Their foreheads resting on each other's

"I love you" said Joan,

"I love you more" replied Sherlock


	8. Trust

Joan woke to find Sherlock perched on one elbow staring at her,

"Morning?" She questioned as she placed a kiss on his lips.

"Good morning" he replied,

"I have a question" he added

"Fire away" she said sleepily rubbing her eyes,

"Do you trust me?" he pondered, still staring at his wife,

"With my life" she replied with a smile. She sat up and continued to get up out of bed and walk to the bathroom,

"Okay, well I have another question" he shouted,

"Go ahead" she managed to muffle out whilst brushing her teeth,

"Can I tattoo you?" He shouted in return, Joan almost choking on her toothbrush, at this point Sherlock had followed her into the bathroom.

"No you cannot tattoo me." She replied whilst wiping her mouth, she headed downstairs quickly followed by Sherlock.

"But you said you trusted me with your life" he queried

"Yes I know what I said" replied Joan whilst pouring two cups of coffee,

"Please" he replied with a pleading look on his face,

"Sherlock, I love you but again I am going to have to say no to a tattoo" she replied. Joan knew she would be in safe hands, after all, all Sherlocks own tattoos were done by himself and she'd seen him do it far too many times.

"What are you thinking about?" He questioned,

"Nothing" she replied walking into the study.

They sat in silence for what felt like forever, she was aware he had been staring at him since he had sat down. She rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to be happy until I say yes, are you?" Questioned Joan,

"No" Sherlock replied in a sulky way,

"Fine" she replied standing up and placing her coffee cup on the mantle, Sherlocks face lit up and he dragged his tray over containing all the things he would need. "Where do you want me?" Joan asked, Sherlock moved all the folders from the red table and tapped on it,

"Right here is fine" he laughed,

"What are you tattooing on me?" She asked before she got into the table,

"You'll find out in due course Mrs Holmes" he replied,

"I don't like not knowing; you should know this" she laughed.

"I'm going to ask you one more time" he was interrupted

"Do you trust me? Yes, Sherlock yes I do now can we just do this" said Joan. He laughed

Joan was lying face down on the table and she had taken off her top so Sherlock could tattoo her, he had moved her right bra strap down her arm and was tattooing just below her right shoulder blade. It hurt like hell and she was doing everything she could to not show it, Sherlock knows her far to well and gave her a reassuring rub or squeeze on her arm and telling her that it wasn't long to go. Sherlock finished and bandaged it up,

"Why can't I see it yet?" She questioned rather annoyed,

"All in good time my love, all in good time" he replied and gave her a kiss on her forehead. The next two hours felt like a lifetime for Joan but it was all far too amusing for Sherlock who was just sat there watching her mind think away, he stood up and walked towards her,

"Come" he said and took her by the hand to the bathroom. He positioned her away from all the mirrors and took off the bandage, he wet a washcloth and gently wiped it clean. "Are you ready?" Sherlock questioned,

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied, he turned her towards the mirror and there she saw a beautiful red rose with "Mrs Holmes" written on the stem. She loved it. "It's beautiful, thank you" she sighed.

Sherlock held out his arm to Joan, "Look!" Was all he said,

"What am I looking for?" She questioned and just as the words left her tongue she saw it, an identical tattoo of a red rose but instead with the words "Mr Holmes" written on the stem.


	9. Expecting

They had been less careful when it came to the protection side of sex after their talk on the roof a couple of months back. Joan woke up on day fifteen of being late, she pushed the idea to the back of her head every day she woke up but today she realised she needed to at least take a test. She got up and dressed before telling Sherlock that she had a private client to attend to and that she would meet him at the precinct later. He was especially blunt with his this morning and didn't even kiss her when she left.

Joan went to the drugstore and purchased a pregnancy test before returning home. As she sat on the side of the bath waiting for the three minute timer she had set on her phone to chime, a mixture of thoughts whirled around her mind; Joan was more excited than anxious but she was becoming more and more worried about how to break the news to Sherlock. The timer chimed and she took a deep breath before picking up the test, just as predicted, it was positive. When her eyes laid upon the blue plus in the middle of the of the stick, she smiled and that smile did not leave her face.

The car journey down to the precinct was lonely but Joan couldn't help but smile at her stomach knowing that there was a little baby beginning to grow inside of her. She reached the fifth floor just before 12:00pm as she stepped out of the elevator her eyes instantly looked for Sherlocks, Joan heard Sherlock before she saw him; he was in an awful mood and he was shouting his odds at Marcus inside of the meeting room. She rolled her eyes as she put her hand on her stomach, she walked towards the door before gently knocking on the door and pushing it open,

"I hope i'm not interrupting, Sherlock can I have a word?" She said softly,

"Not now Joan!" He exclaimed and walked straight past her.

"What is up with him?" She questioned facing towards Marcus,

"He's been like it from the moment he walked in here, I thought he might of had a row with you this morning but apparently not." Marcus replied,

"No, he was fine when I left. I wonder what's put him in such a bad mood then" Joan puzzled as she tried to think about anything that could have sent him over the edge.

"I don't know but he either needs to chill out or go home" Marcus chuckled,

"I'll go talk to him" Joan said smiling.

Sherlock was sat next to the coffee machine, Joan walked towards him and as she did he rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She questioned,

"Nothing." He replied bluntly, she took a seat next to him and placed her hand on his leg, "Don't" he said shortly before he stood up and walked away. Joan sat back in her chair, what possibly could she have done wrong she thought to herself. Sherlock spent the rest of the day not saying a word to anyone, he was so upset the vein on his forehead had popped out.

The car journey home was awkward, not one word was muttered from the precinct to the front door of the brownstone. As they walked inside Joan was getting more and more annoyed at the fact he was annoyed, Sherlock was walking towards the study,

"Sherlock?" She asked, he turned and faced her. "What is wrong with you?" She questioned, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing is the matter." He replied,

"Don't lie to me." She bounced back. Then it all clicked in her mind, "Are you seriously pissed at me because I wouldn't have sex with you last night?" As the words left her mouth she exhaled,

"You know I am not pissed off about that I am pissed off at the fact you lied about why." He retaliated.

"I told you I was tired and that wasn't a lie" the words managed to escape her lips before a tear rolled down her left cheek,

"Yes, I know you were tired but that was not the reason you didn't want to have sex last night" he replied.

"Do you want to know the real reason" she asked whilst kicking off her heels in the direction of the front door, "It's because I'm sore, I am hurting all over and if it's going to be like this all the time I don't think I can do it" she said softly more and more tears flowing from her eyes,

"What on earth are you talking about?" He questioned, it was clear he was beginning to become emotional too.

"Wait here." She said before she walked up the stairs and into the bathroom, Joan grabbed the pregnancy test from the little stand in the bathroom and went back downstairs with it. "This, this is what I'm on about" she said before chucking the pregnancy test at him, it hit him on his right arm and it fell to the floor, he bent down to pick it up and he realised what it was. The tears would not stop falling from Joan's eyes and Sherlock walked up to her, she collapsed in his arms; a sobbing mess.

"I am so sorry Joan, I had no idea" he whispered into her hair,

"I've been trying to tell you all day." She managed to say between sobs.

"Let's get you to bed" he said calmly before helping her up the stairs. He undressed her and put one of his shirts over her naked body and placed her carefully on their bed, he then undressed himself and got into bed beside her. She cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, "I love you two" he said placing his free arm on Joan's stomach, "I am so sorry I treated you badly today I just didn't know how to react but I promise never to do it again" he continued, Sherlock waited for a reply but he noticed she had already fallen asleep. Sherlock pulled the blanket over them all and he was quickly asleep not long after her, hand still on her tummy.


	10. Baby Talk

Sherlock woke up intertwined with Joan, hand still on her belly. He exhaled over the thought of his behaviour yesterday, he was horrible to Joan and he needed to make a proper apology when she was awake. Sherlock placed his hand in her hair and began playing with it, he knew she loved the feeling. This woke Joan up with a smile on her face,

"Good morning" she said in a sleepy tone,

"Good morning" he replied. "Listen, about yesterday..." he was interrupted by Joan running for the bathroom,

"Hold that thought." She said whilst quickly exiting the room, she made it to the toilet just in time to be sick, Sherlock followed behind her and collected her hair, he pulled it gently behind her head to keep it out of the way.

"And the morning sickness begins" he chuckled.

Once Joan had cleaned up they both went down to the kitchen for some breakfast, Joan was sat crossed legged on the chair as Sherlock handed her a bowl of cereal,

"Thank you" she said softly, he sat down in the chair next to her.

"Right can I finish what I was trying to say before you interrupted me" he chuckled, she laughed in return. "About yesterday, I just want to say I'm sorry for being a jerk, I'm sorry for being rude and I'm sorry for not realising you were trying to tell me something but I promise I will never act like that again because I never want to upset you like I did yesterday." He said with a serious tone to his voice, Joan placed her cereal bowl on the table and put a hand on his leg,

"It's fine, it was partly my fault for not being 100% truthful with you but if it's all the same to you I would like to put yesterday behind us and just focus on this little one" she said placing a hand on her tummy, Sherlock smiled and put his hand on top of hers,

"Of course" he replied before kissing her on the forehead.

Joan was only four weeks pregnant at the point and had the tiniest bump ever, she defiantly wasn't showing yet. They had decided not to tell anyone until they were past the 12 week mark and they were looking forward to telling everyone just because of the reaction to their marriage was received so well.

Sherlock had decided to stay at home with Joan today and they spent most of the day in bed talking all things babies, from the nursery to baby names.

"I like Marcus, if it's a boy" said Joan,

"Well we're not naming it Marcus if it's a girl" Sherlock joked. They exchanged baby names back and forward for hours, both excited at the fact they had the responsibility to name a tiny human being. The baby had decided it was hungry and there was no food in the house that was taking Joan's fancy, they decided to order some take out; pizza to be more specific. Once the pizzas had arrived Sherlock brought them upstairs to Joan who was still in bed, Joan reached for her laptop and put on the latest episode of Modern Family which was a show Sherlock and Joan shared a great love for. Sherlock practically slept through the entire of the episode, Joan got up and moved the pizza boxes and laptop off of the bed, he was fast asleep by the time she had climbed under the covers; she snuggled into his chest just as always, "I'm so excited to see you become a father, you're going to be amazing; I know for a fact you're going to take care of me and our little son or daughter to the best of your ability. I love you Sherlock I really do." She whispered and she was asleep in seconds


	11. Bump

Joan was now four months and everyone knew she was pregnant. Her bump was the perfect size. They tried to hide it for the first three months but working with detectives it wasn't too long before they all connected the dots. They had nicknamed the baby 'bump' and Joan loved showing it off.

"Boy or girl?" Joan questioned whilst sat outside of the doctor's office, hand intertwined with Sherlocks.

"Honestly, I would like a son but I am no fussed what so ever, I just want it to be happy and healthy." He replied "What about you?" he continued

"I can't decide" she said

"Joan Holmes?" the nursed asked

"Yeah, that's us" she said standing up

The examination took around 20 minutes, they got to hear bumps heartbeat for the first time; it's safe to say they both got emotional. They weren't far along enough to find out the sex but they had discussed not finding out anyway.

When they got home, Sherlock headed to the study to work on a cold case they had been working on and Joan disappeared upstairs, after an hour Sherlock began to wonder where she had gone. He went upstairs and found her sat against the wall of the nursery holding a picture from today's scan. Sherlock stood in the doorway for a while just admiring the beauty of his wife,

"Everything okay?" he asked softly not wanting to make her jump

"Yeah, everything is cool. Just thinking about bump." She said

Sherlock had walked into the nursery and sat down beside her, he placed his arm around her and they both sat in silence for a while just looking at the picture.

"Are we really going to wait until bump arrives until we find out if it's a he or a she?" Joan asked

"We can do whatever you want." He replied

"No, this is our baby. We make decisions together." She said

"It would be cool to find out, then we can be prepared." Sherlock added

"Are you just saying that because you know I want to find out?" She questioned

"Joan" he exhaled "I don't lie to you. How about we find out and just keep it between us?" he asked in reply

"Yes, I like that idea" she replied


	12. Blue or Pink?

It was the day that they were going to find out the gender of bump. Sherlock was ecstatic from the second he woke up, Joan not so much; she was finding it more and more difficult to sleep. She was also finding she was getting out of breath much easier, being six months pregnant was hard and Sherlock knew this; he did everything he could to make the pregnancy easier on her behalf whether that be carrying her bag for her or cooking their dinner and bringing it to her.

"Are you ready" Sherlock asked her whilst he assisted her putting on her shoes. Joan had now resorted to flats, she tried to pursue wearing heels because she loved them but it was just too uncomfortable and she was lucky if she could get her feet into them because they had swollen.

"Yes, I can't wait." Joan replied whilst trying to get up, Sherlock always laughed when she sat down because he knew how much of a fuss she made when trying to get back up. "Let's go find out what you are" she continued placing her hand on her growing bump. Sherlock took her hand and they went to the doctors.

Joan was lying on the hospital bed and Sherlock was stood at her head holding her hand. She squeezed his hand when they applied the cold gel onto her belly,

"I understand you are wanting to find out the sex today." Said the doctor

"Yeah" Sherlock chuckled

The doctor pulled the screen closer to the couple, pointing to various parts of bumps body and telling them what they were. Bumps heartbeat was strong which was a good thing. "Are you ready?" the doctor questioned. Joan looked at Sherlock and they both nodded. "It looks like you're going to be buying a lot of pink." He said gently, "I'll give you guys a moment" he continued before leaving the room.

"We're going to have a baby girl." Sherlock said, he had never looked so happy. Joan looked disappointed.

"I know you wanted a boy, I'm sorry" she said sadly

"Hey, are you joking?" he questioned, without giving her time to reply he continued "We're going to have a baby girl, a mini you! I am over the moon; please tell me you are too."

Joan perked up, "Of course I am, I wanted a girl since I knew I was pregnant." She said

"Good, oh Joan I am so happy." He said as he began to cry, it didn't take Joan long to start crying too.

"We're going to have a daughter" he continued before pulling her in for a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.


	13. Baby Girl Holmes

Joan was stood with her hands placed on the red table in the study. Sherlock was placing the last of the items in the hospital bag, bump was due any day now.

"Do you have the..." the words managed to escape Joan's lips just before her waters broke.

"Do I have the what?" Sherlock asked unaware of what had just happened

"Sherlock" Joan said, he turned around to face her noticing the panicked look on her face. "My waters just broke" she announced trying to stay calm

"What do you mean?" Sherlock replied not knowing what to do

"What do you mean, what do you mean? My waters just broke call the hospital" Joan said with a hint of annoyance in her voice, she was trying to stay as calm as possible. Sherlock took his phone out of the inside pocket of his jacket and called the hospital. Mean while Joan was beginning to get contractions.

"Right" he started "They said there isn't any point coming in as your contractions aren't close enough together. We just have to wait" he continued She exhaled in reply. Time seemed to stand still for the next 7 hours, the contractions were few and far between; she was bouncing on her yoga ball trying to hurry things along and he was pacing up and down the first floor of the brownstone. Sherlock was doing everything he could to help her through the contractions that we happening by talking her through them.

It was now 8 hours since they called the hospital, just before one am and the contractions were one every four minutes. Joan insisted she was fine for a while but Sherlock practically forced her out the door to the hospital.

When they arrived the doctors came and examined her, 9 centre meters dilated; "Thank god you came in when you did, give it half an hour and we'll take you to the delivery room." The doctor smiled. Sherlock gave Joan a smile and continued doing what he was doing to help her through the contractions. That 30 minutes was over before she knew it and it was time to get bump into this world. Sherlock allowed her to squeeze his hand through the contractions which he regretted because he was pretty sure she was breaking bones.

"I need you to push Joan!" Said the doctor

"I can't, I'm too old for this" she exclaimed throwing her head back onto the bed

"Joan honey, you really need to push and get our daughter into the world" Sherlock said softly. Joan returned to her previous position and gave a big push. "That a girl, come on you can do this" continued Sherlock holding on to her arm.

"Do it for me please" Joan exhaled crying more than she was

Sherlock laughed, "I can't do it for you but one more push and she's here" Joan gave the biggest push yet and the room was filled with a loud cry.

"You did it" he sighed. Sherlock had now began to cry.

"2:57am, 4th of March 2017" the doctor said whilst wrapping up their new baby before handing her over to Joan,

"Baby Girl Holmes" Sherlock said tears streaming down his face. He looked at the baby, then at Joan "I'm so proud of you" he whispered, she laughed and kissed him on the lips.


	14. The Holmes' Family

It was time to take baby girl Holmes home, mother and baby we're doing well. Sherlock dressed her in her going home outfit that Joan had picked out whilst Joan was getting ready herself, he placed the little baby into her car seat; carrying the car seat in one hand and holding Joan's hand with the other.

When they arrived home they all went upstairs to the nursery, Sherlock removing her from the car seat and placing her in the cot in the middle of the room just so she could have a little wiggle around. They both stood above the cot staring at the little creation they had made, Sherlock pulled Joan in for a hug. Joan pulled away as she needed to go to the toilet. Sherlock just stood staring at the beauty that was his daughter. Joan returned from the toilet but stood at the door as she heard Sherlock speaking.

"You think you know how much you can love another person and then you have a child. And then you realise you didn't know." Sherlock began, "You have no idea how much me and your mummy love you." He continued beginning to well up, "I'm so lucky I have you and mummy and I'm going to take care of the both of you for the rest of my life. You both mean the world to me and I would do anything for either of you." He said, placing his hand beside the baby's; the baby wrapped her hand around Sherlocks index finger. Joan was now crying stood at the door, she walked into the nursery standing beside Sherlock wrapping her arms around him.

"My little _Olivia May Holmes_ , you have no idea how much me and daddy are going to treasure you." Joan added, her and Sherlock now in floods of tears just staring at the beauty of their daughter.


End file.
